1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming patterns and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to a method of forming patterns by using electric resistance heat generating on a heating substrate, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescence devices are self-emissive display devices and are considered as a next generation display device because of excellent characteristics thereof. For example, electroluminescence devices have an excellent wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
Electroluminescent devices may be classified as inorganic electroluminescent devices and organic electroluminescent devices according to a material forming a light emission layer. In organic electroluminescent devices, an organic light emitting material is deposited in a vacuum atmosphere by using a mask having a predetermined pattern in order to form an organic layer. When patterning the organic layer using the mask, the technology of patterning the organic layer that is the light emission layer is very important in the entire processes of manufacturing full-color organic electroluminescent devices.
In the manufacturing process of the organic electroluminescent device, a large substrate is generally used to manufacture many organic electroluminescent devices through a one-time process. Also, as a demand for a large display increases, the size of a display itself increases as well. However, since the large substrate sags due to the gravity in the deposition process as the size thereof increases, it is difficult to increase a degree of precision of a pattern when the organic light emitting material is deposited by using the mask.